


Fun With the Family Dog

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knotting, Language, M/M, Smut, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what Ishimaru was planning to do with the family dog when they first adopted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With the Family Dog

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well at this point, I’ve pretty much set myself up as a disgusting pervert who has an obsession with my favorite characters getting used and fucked hard.
> 
> Don’t look at me I’m a pervert. And before anyone asks, yes, Daiya is part dog, part human.
> 
> Pairing: DaIshimaru
> 
> Warning: Knotting, underage, dirty talk, language, smut, yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dangan Ronpa

"A-ahh… _ahhh yes…_ harder Daiya,” Ishimaru panted out insistently as the dog hybrid pounded into him roughly, teeth biting into the back of his neck.

Rough pants left Daiya’s mouth as his hips bucked harshly against Ishimaru’s ass, his hands cupping the large globes of flesh and fondling them roughly. He let up on the grip on the Ishimaru’s neck, moving his mouth down to the boy’s spine where he licked at the skin.

"Gonna fill you up," Daiya growled out huskily, his thrusts taking a hard tone to them, rocking the bed back and forth against the wall.

A whine left Ishimaru’s mouth and he gripped onto the headboard, his own hips driving back to meet Daiya’s thrusts. His entire body was flushed with arousal, back arched in a way that made Daiya’s pride grow exponentially. Ishimaru’s arousal was smacking against his stomach with each powerful thrust, the head leaking pre-cum.

Daiya’s cock kept pressing against his prostate harshly with each movement, drawing out whimpers and pathetic noises out of his mouth. He had the urge to reach down to touch himself, make himself cum all over the bed, but he knew better than that. The first time he had tried to do that while Daiya was around, the dog hybrid had snarled at him before crawling on top of him and teasing him open with his tongue, hands holding him down from moving a bit. He had been teased to the edge and back so many times that the hall monitor knew better now.

A shiver went down his spine as he felt the beginnings of an orgasm starting to come to his body. He shot a look over his shoulder and pressed back against Daiya more readily, trying to get the hybrid to move faster. Seeming to pick up on his increased need, a wolfish-grin came to the dog hybrid’s face before his fingers tightened on Ishimaru’s ass.

"You wanna cum, Ishi? Little Ishi wants to come on my dick?" Daiya growled out before his fingers moved down to grab onto Ishimaru’s hips.

Biting his bottom lip, Ishimaru nodded his head. “P-Please…D-Daiya, I need…,” he trailed off, eyes clenching shut for a moment.

Raising an eyebrow, Daiya slowed his pace a bit, canines gleaming in the air as he heard a begging noise come from the boy. “What was that, Ishi? I can’t hear you?” he said tauntingly, grinding his hips a bit.

Breath hitching, Ishimaru released a tight breath. His body was shaking lightly, so close to the edge, and yet unable to achieve it until he had that last bit of stimulation. So, swallowing whatever little pride he had left, Ishimaru turned his head to the side and reached one of his hands out to grip onto Daiya’s arm. “…I want you to knot me…”

Smirking widely, Daiya moved his hips back until only the head of his penis remained. “Since you asked…,” he said with a teasing tone before he slammed right back in, picking up the pace that he had before. Only this time, he gripped onto tightly to Ishimaru’s hips so that he couldn’t move back at all and disrupt his pattern.

Scream bubbling out of Ishimaru’s throat, his eyes and mouth were wide as his entrance was plundered by Daiya’s dick. He could feel the beginnings of Daiya’s knot pressing against his entrance, teasing the puckered skin before it drew back. Holding onto the pillow underneath his face for dear life, Ishimaru found himself unable to even open his eyes, The pleasure racking through his body was too much for him to react too, assaulting his body and leaving his nerves fried.

Ishimaru’s body started shaking as he was slowly penetrated by Daiya’s knot, his entrance pulled taunt. Taking in several deep breaths, the boy tried to calm himself down and relax so that his body wouldn’t fight against the large knot. Although, given the fact that his body was used to taking Daiya’s large cock without any fuss, it didn’t take much until the entirety of the hybrid’s knot was inside of him.

His hole was spread wide on the knot, filling him to the brim. Gasping loudly, Ishimaru reached a hand back to feel his entrance, his fingers bumping against the knot and his twitching entrance. Behind him, Daiya gave a pleased growl before scenting Ishimaru. “Smell like me…gonna fill you up…,” the hybrid muttered before he started moving with minute thrusts.

Whimpering softly, Ishimaru clutched tighter onto the pillow and clenched around the mass inside of him. He could feel Daiya’s arousal twitching inside of him, still seeming to grow slightly. It wasn’t until he felt Daiya give one good thrust right on his prostate that Ishimaru finally tipped over the edge, crying and moaning underneath Daiya. His cock twitched before cum splattered out on the covers.

Over him, Daiya gave a few more minute thrusts before he stilled, his cock erupting inside of him. Daiya’s hands migrated from his ass, curling under his body to cup his stomach. Claws teased the skin lightly before the hybrid’s palm began rubbing at the skin. “Mmmm…,” Daiya hummed happily, bending down to lick at the back of Ishimaru’s neck. “So pretty…perfect…”

Choking on a chuckle, Ishimaru turned his head to the side so that he could look up at Daiya from his position. Daiya looked entirely pleased with himself, eyes glazed over. Ishimaru didn’t say anything, a lazy smile on his face as he basked in the feeling of Daiya coming inside of him. His body was buzzing with pleasure, muscles relaxed from his orgasm. His eyes fell shut for a moment and let out a content sigh as he clenched around Daiya’s cock, milking it completely.


End file.
